


Coming to America

by justyouraveragewatermelon



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bottom T’Challa, College AU, M/M, Mpreg, Top Erik Killmonger, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraveragewatermelon/pseuds/justyouraveragewatermelon
Summary: T’Challa is betrothed to M’baku, he wants to experience life before finally tying the knot to a man he does not love. He travels to America, there he meets Erik Stevens, and falls in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Being an omega was hard, T'Challa had to fit into the expectations his people had for him. Being an omega prince was even harder, from birth he's been trained how to be a good omega wife, a prince, a warrior and a leader. 

His sister, Shuri presented as an alpha few years ago and he's sure his father is glad about that. T'Challa is an omega, but his alpha father is still his favorite person, even though he knows his father wished he was born an alpha. 

T'Challa sighs, looking at his reflection in the river. He managed to sneak past the Dora Milaje that follow him around like they're his shadow. He just wanted to be alone, since he's become of age, his family had started preparing the wedding plans between him and the uncivilized leader of the Jabari, M'baku.

T'Challa has heard the whispers of how crude their alphas were, taking their omegas without permissions and breeding them as often as possible. He feels sick to his stomach that his parents ever agreed to such mating.

It wasn't their fault, T'Chaka made a deal with the Jabari, promising his first omega to one of their sons. But, he hadn't really expected to have an omega son. T'Chaka himself was an alpha and the queen was a beta, there was less than a twenty percent chance of him being born an omega, but here he is.

T'Challa never felt bad about being born an omega, his mother told him to embrace it, that being an omega comes with the power to control kings, and to rule nations. 

T'Challa, too focused on his own thoughts did not notice his friend, and bodyguard sneak up on him. 

"You should not be sneaking away from us T'Challa," She says, her tone light but warning. "We are only here to protect you."

"Omega or not, I deserve my own privacy," He says, not looking at her. 

"The king says-"

"I know very well what my father says Okoye," he replies.

She gives him a small sad smile. "You are only stuck with us for a few months before you become mated and would be under the protection of your husband."

"I can't wait," he says dryly. 

"Come on T'Challa, we have to go back to the palace before your father gets worried," She says. 

"I am eighteen years old, yet my father sees me as an infant," he complains to himself. "Shuri is twelve yet, she has more freedom than me. Why is it so?"

"You are very important to him T'Challa, the first omega prince in generations," she explains. "Too many people want to harm the royal blood, he cannot let anything happen to you."

"I am more than an omega, I am a fighter and the prince of wakanda, yet father only sees an omega when he looks at me. I am not made of glass."

"No you are not. You are made of vibranium, you are strong and indestructible," Okoye says. 

...

T'Challa arrives at the castle before his father begins to worry. He's having dinner with his family now, his sister sitting next to him. Shuri is rambling about something she just invented, she is very intelligent so his parents are proud of her while he picks at his food.

"What is it T'Challa, you have barely eaten your food," His father questions, looking worried.

"Nothing Baba," he mumbles. 

"What have I said about mumbling? You are a prince, speak like one," his father chastises.

"I apologize," he says. "Nothing is wrong with me Baba, I am weary from my training today."

"I will tell Okoye to reduce the training then," T'Chaka concludes. 

"No Baba, I like my training it keeps me occupied, lest I would have nothing to do all day," He says. 

"Liar, you spend your day drooling over Nakia!" Shuri comments. 

T'Challa glares at her. "Mind your own business Shuri."

"Nakia?" His mother questions. "That Dora Milaje girl?"

"She was, she is not one of them anymore."

"Pity, she is a fine alpha," the queen mother says. "But you must not let yourself be distracted T'Challa, you would meet your alpha soon."

T'Challa finds himself losing his appetite. "Thank you for the food, mama, Baba. I would like to go to my bedroom now." 

His father gives him a nod and he leaves without saying anything else.

...

"It's like they do not understand me," T'Challa rants to Nakia on his beads. "I do not want to marry M'baku."

"You have never told them otherwise T," she replies. "They think you are happy to fulfill your duty. Tell them you do not want to be married and I am sure the king and queen would fulfill your wishes." 

"You do not understand Nakia," he says. "I have a duty. During this would make my family happy and unite Wakanda." 

"What about your happiness?" She asks.

He looks away, not replying. 

"Do you remember what you told me years ago? The night after you gave me my first kiss?" He asks. 

"T'Challa..." she warns.

"You told me that you would marry me," he continues. "I would have told my parents to cancel the wedding with M'baku if we were still together. What changed Nakia? Why did you stop loving me?"

"I never stopped loving you," she says. "But I have a duty T'Challa, to the rest of the world, not only Wakanda. Staying with you would prevent that from happening."

"I never prevented you from following your dream, I always encouraged you," he says. 

"You could have prevented me T'Challa, you grounded me to Wakanda and I did not want that," she explains. "I'm sorry."

T'Challa hides his face, not wanting her to see the tears falling out. "I have to go Nakia."

"T'Challa-"

"Goodbye," he says, turning it off. 

He finds himself feeling claustrophobic in this large room. He has to leave, he has to go anywhere. He needs to clear his mind.

...

T’Challa knows he’s making the wrong decision, but if he’s marrying a stranger soon he has to get to know him a bit. So he finds himself traveling to the mountains to meet his betrothed. He’s met M’baku a few times, but they’ve never had a full conversation apart from pleasantries. 

He arrives at the Jabari land, the citizens looking at him like he’s an alien. They know he’s the omega prince but he’s walking alone without any of his arm guards.

“What is a pretty omega like you doing all by himself?” A random alpha says, coming up from behind him. It’s a female alpha, she almost gasps when she sees his face. “You’re the prince...”

“Yes, I am and you will address me with respect,” he says. 

She laughs. “I don’t have to address you with respect, you may be the wakandan prince but you’re no prince of mine.”

“That may be so, but I am betrothed to your future chief, and that will make me your queen,” he tells her.

“I apologize, I didn’t realize,” she says. “What are you doing in Jabari land?”

“I’m here to see M’baku,” he replies.

“I will take you to him,” she says. He looks at her, not trusting her. She’s a total stranger and she did technically insult him. “You have nothing to fear, I’m one of M’baku’s guards.”

“What is your name?” He asks.

“Amara.”

“I am T’Challa,” he says.

...

Amara takes T’Challa to the palace, telling another guard to pass a message to M’baku, telling him he has a guest.

“My prince, what a surprise,” M’baku says, pulling him for a hug. The boy is much bigger than him, his alpha pheromones detectable by everyone in the room. But M’baku has always been a friendly person. “I hope all is well.”

“Yes, all is well. I just came to see you,” he says. 

M’baku’s eyes go wide open. “Oh, well come in then. Do you need anything? I could have the kitchen make you anything you want.”

“No, I just want to go for a walk with you, I want to talk,” he says.

The alpha nods. “Do your parents know you are here?”

T’Challa shakes his head. They start walking together. 

“Why did you come?” The alpha asks.

“We’re getting married soon,” he says.

“I’m well aware,” he says. 

“I want to see the man I will spend the rest of my life with,” he says. “Don’t you think it’s a good idea?”

“It is,” he replies. 

“Do you like me, M’baku?” The omega asks, looking up at the tall alpha with his large doe eyes.

“Of course, you’re a very respectable omega,” he says.

“I mean are you attracted to me?” 

M’baku looks at him, swallowing. “Yes, you’re to be my queen.”

“But if we weren’t betrothed already, would you like me? Would you want to kiss me? Marry me? Fuck me?” T’Challa asks, letting his jalabia fall a bit, exposing his shoulder.

“I-I don’t know,” the alpha replies.

T’Challa gets on his toes and kisses the alpha. M’baku freezes, not doing anything for a while before he starts to kiss back. T’Challa doesn’t feel anything, not how he feels with Nakia anyway. 

“We are not supposed to touch before the wedding,” M’baku says, pulling away.

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.”

“Have you made love before?” He asks. M’baku avoids his eyes.

“Yes,” he says. “I apologize for being unfaithful,” he says. 

“I was in love with someone but she left me,” he says. “I am not ready to marry.”

“We have a duty,” M’baku says. “Do you realize if you cancel the marriage, it will break the already fragile ties we have?”

“I know,” he says, looking away sadly. “I want to postpone the wedding and I need your permission.”

“You’re asking too much from me,” he shakes his head. “My father will not agree.”

“Then convince him,” he says. “I want to travel the world, see other places apart from wakanda.”

“For how long T’Challa? What’s the point if this is your final destination?” 

“Please M’baku, this is the only thing I’m asking of you,” he says. “Talk to your father and I’ll talk to mine.”

“How long do you want us to postpone the wedding?” He asks.

“Two years.”

M’baku nods. “I will try my best.”

“Thank you,” he says.

“I do like you T’Challa,” he says. “And I would like to marry you.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” he says. “My turn to ask you, are you a virgin?”

“Yes,” he says, telling the truth. He had never had sex with Nakia, but they did other things. They couldn’t risk it, T’Challa was very fertile could get pregnant. 

“Good,” he says. “Keep it that way.”

 

...

T’Challa goes back home, his family very worried about him. He tells them his plans to school in America and post pone the wedding, it’s a bit of a hassle but M’baku’s father also mentioned postponing the wedding, that his son was not ready yet. His parents had no choice than to agree.

His parents did not want to send him alone to America, they suggested Okoye to accompany him, something he refused to agree to. They made a compromise and decided W’Kabi, a small omega to accompany him.

The next week, T’Challa finds himself on a jet to America.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not T'Challa's first time in the states, so he finds that settling down is pretty easy. He's already been accepted in the university he chose as a foreign exchange student. He selected mechanical engineering as his major in the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in Cambridge. The only problem is W’Kabi, the young Omega from the border tribe his parents made him bring with him as his caretaker, even though T’Challa is older than him.

 

"W'Kabi, what is this?" T'Challa frowns, entering the apartment that W'Kabi got for their accommodations. It's lavish, T'Challa knew it would be when he saw the building, but he didn't say anything till now.

 

"This is where we will stay," the other omega replies.

 

"We are supposed to be fitting in," he says. "A typical American college student can't afford to live in a place like this."

 

"But we aren't typical American students, you are a prince, T'Challa," the darker skinned omega says, going further into the apartment with T'Challa. They find a jacuzzi. "This place is almost fit for you."

 

"If I wanted to live like a prince I'd have stayed in Wakanda," T'Challa sighs. "We can't stay here, we'll attract too much attention to ourselves."

 

"But I like here T'Challa," the younger omega pouts at him.

 

"Then you can stay here," he says. "I want to have the full American college experience, I want to make friends, real friends. I don't want people to pretend to be my friends because I'm royalty, this is why I didn't have much of friends in Wakanda."

 

"I'm glad we became friends then, under the circumstances," W'Kabi says, smiling at him. W'Kabi is only a year younger than him, having only turned seventeen recently.

 

"Me too," he smiles back.

 

"I'll try to find us a smaller apartment," the younger omega replies. T'Challa notices the disappointment in his face.

 

"I'm sorry, W'Kabi but it's for the best," he says. "But... we can stay here till we're able to find a more student friendly one."

 

He sees a smile appear on his friends face. "That is a very good idea T'Challa."

 

 

...

 

It takes them an additional week to find another apartment, during which they've already settled down. T'Challa find the apartment growing on him, and it wasn't that far from the main campus. T'Challa did like luxurious things, he was a prince after all so he agreed to let them stay in the apartment.

 

He's already started going for classes, and he's already been labeled as a rich foreign exchange student from Africa, it's only fair he lives like one.

 

W’Kabi doesn’t attend classes with him, he’s not a student so he prefers mostly to stay at the apartment and enjoy the lavish things there.

 

Right now, T’Challa is at his last class of the day. It’s mechanics, something T’Challa is already well educated about so he’s barely paying attention. He’s making some doodles on his notebook.

 

“Hey,” a voice calls out from next to him. T’Challa turns to be met with a white boy with long dark hair that reaches his shoulders. He looks friendly, even giving him a smile. T’Challa doesn’t get much of a strong scent from him so he can tell he’s a beta.

 

T’Challa smiles back at him, “hello.”

 

“Sorry, I’ve been seeing you around and just thought you might need a friend,” he says. “My name is James, but my friends call me Bucky.”

 

“I am T’Challa,” he replies.

 

“You’re a foreign exchange student right? Love your accent, where are you from?” Bucky asks.

 

“Yes, I am. And I’m from Wakanda,” he responds. “You’ve probably haven’t heard of it.”

 

“No, no. I have, I just haven’t met someone from there before,” he says. “So, I’m grabbing lunch with my friends after this class, wanna come?”

 

“Of course, if that’s okay with them,” he says. T’Challa is pretty excited, he’s been finding it difficult to make friends ever since he started attending classes some days ago.

 

“You’ll love them, trust me,” Bucky gives him an assuring smile.

 

...

 

After class, as promised he walks with Bucky to go meet up with his friends. They meet outside the building where he had classes with Bucky.

 

“T’Challa, these are my friends, Bruce and Clint,” he introduces T’Challa to two other white boys around their age. Bruce is an alpha, T’Challa is good at reading people and can tell that he’s a bit shy. While Clint is a beta. T’Challa greets them.

 

“Guys, this is T’Challa, he’s a foreign exchange student,” he adds.

 

Clint smiles at him, bringing out his hand for a shake. “Foreign exchange student huh? Explains why you look this exotic, where you from?”

 

Bucky sighs dramatically, “Clint...”

 

“What, I’m just asking where he’s from,” Clint brings out his hands up, feigning innocence.

 

“I am from Wakanda,” he replies.

 

“Waka- what now?”

 

“Wakanda, it’s a small country in East Africa, bordering Ethiopia and South Sudan.” this time, Bruce speaks up, surprising T’Challa.

 

“Yes, that is correct,” T’Challa gives him a smile.

 

“Bruce, I swear you’re like a walking Wikipedia,” Clint complains.

 

“Shut up Clint,” Bucky says. “Have you guys seen Steve?”

 

“No, he’s probably following after Sam like a lost puppy again,” Clint says. “Guess we just have to do lunch without him.”

 

“The cafe isn’t that far so we’re going to walk, hope you don’t mind,” Bucky says.

 

“That’s fine James, I don’t mind walking,” he says.

 

“Perfect, maybe on the way we can get to know each other more,” he says.

 

“I agree,” Clint adds.

 

...

 

They easily get along, asking T’Challa questions about Wakanda, T’Challa tells them, careful not to reveal too much it. They still see it as a third world country.

 

“Steve just texted me,” Bruce says. “He’s coming with Sam.”

 

Clint groans, “I hope it’s just Sam, I hate it when Sam’s friends come too, a bunch of narcissistic alphas that think they’re the shit.”

 

“Natasha is nice,” Bruce says.

 

“Yeah, she’s the only tolerable one among that group,” Clint says.

 

“You just don’t like Erik, no need to claim to hate the whole group,” Bucky teases.

 

“Shut up, I don’t know how you guys can stand to tolerate that fucker,” Clint grumbles.

 

Bucky notices T’Challa being out of place and leans next to him, “he’s just mad because Erik stole an Omega he was interested in.”

 

T’Challa giggles, “oh, I see.”

 

“You’ll like Steve,” Bucky says. “He’s been my best friend since like forever. He was the one that told me to talk to you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, he told me he’s seen you around walking alone and you looked like you needed a friend,” Bucky says. “He’s an angel.”

 

“I have to thank him for that then,” T’Challa says. “And Sam is his mate?”

 

“No, they just started dating a couple of days ago. They’re still in the honeymoon stage, so they’re practically inseparable now, it’s irritating,” Bucky says. “Oh I forgot to mention Steve is an Omega too. You’ll get along with him well.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet him,” T’Challa says. At that moment the door to the cafe opens and two people walk in. One is a darker skinned individual like him, and the other is a white blonde Omega.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Bucky says. He waves his hands around to the two people that walk in. They smile when they see them and move closer to meet them.

 

“Guys, I’m so so sorry I’m late,” the blonde Omega says. T’Challa could tell that this is Steve, he’s pretty, he’s around their age too, and he’s a bit smaller and shorter than T’Challa. “I had to meet my professor after class.”

 

“It’s fine Stevie we haven’t been here for too long,” Bucky says, then looks at the taller darker guy next to him. T’Challa can detect strong alpha hormones from him. “Hey Sam.”

 

“Sup man,” he gives him a nod. And then acknowledges every other person there but his eyes stops at T’Challas.

 

“This is T’Challa, he’s a foreign exchange student from Wakanda, he’s new,” Bucky introduces.

 

“It’s a country in East Africa,” Clint adds.

 

“I know where Wakanda is Clint,” Sam gives him a blank look. “And it’s nice to meet you, T’Challa.”

 

“Likewise,” T’Challa smiles at him. Before he could say anything else Steve sits next to him.

 

“Hey T’Challa, It’s nice to have another Omega to talk to around here,” Steve says. “I can tell we’re going to be great friends.”

 

T’Challa smiles.

 

He just met these people, but so far, he really likes them, they’re friendly and nice. He wouldn’t mind being friends with them at all. It’s one of the reasons he wanted to come to america in the first place, to make good friends that actually like him and not just because of his title.

 

They talk for a while, he enjoys seeing them bicker with each other. Sam and Steve won’t stop somehow touching each other, he can tell they’re really in love. He thinks about how he was when he was dating Nakia. They weren’t public about their relationship, so it wasn’t like this. It had to be a secret and they only got touchy when no one could see them. But if he ends up with M’Baku is it going to be like this? He doubts it.

 

After a while, Sam leaves them, but not before giving Steve a long sloppy kiss that has the rest of the group complaining. Then Bruce leaves next and then Steve focuses his attention on him.

 

“So T’Challa, are you seeing anyone currently?” Steve asks him.

 

T’Challa isn’t sure what to say. I mean on one hand, he’s not really dating M’Baku, they’re betrothed, it’s not like they’re officially together.

 

“No, I’m not,” he shakes his head.

 

Clint perks interest, “so what I’m hearing is... you’re single.”

 

Steve hits the back of Clint’s head.

 

“Ow, what was that for?” Clint groans, rubbing the affected area.

 

“He’s not interested Clint,” Steve says. “Plus I like T’Challa, I don’t want anyone in this group to date him.”

 

T’Challa chuckles, “I’m not looking for a relationship anyway, so that’s quite alright.”

 

“Bummer, why not?”

 

“I just want to focus on my studies,” he lies.

 

“You’re in college, you can do them both,” Steve convinces. “I’m sure you’ll change your mind when you see some of the cute alphas that are going to be interested in you.”

 

“Or beta,” Clint adds.

 

“Yeah, but not Clint,” he says.

 

“Rude,” Clint says.

 

“We can go on double dates together, it’ll be so fun.”

 

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll keep an open mind about it?” T’Challa says.

 

“Oh, I can’t wait, I can set you up with some of Sam’s friends if you’re interested,”

 

“No,” Bucky says. “No offense but, you know how they really are.”

 

“How are they?” T’Challa asks, curious.

 

“Well, Tony is highly intelligent, but overly confident, he doesn’t ever stick to one partner,” Steve says.

 

“He’s destructive, that’s what he is,” Bucky adds.

 

“Right. And Natasha is really sweet, but we’re not sure if she’s straight, she seems interested in Alphas, we haven’t seen her be with an Omega before,” Steve says.

 

“She obviously has the hots for Bruce,” Clint says.

 

“Maybe. And then there’s Loki, he’s, I don’t know— dangerous, he’s been suspended several times, has the worst record, he’s highly intelligent but he’s just another prank away from getting expelled,” he says.

 

“Wow,” T’Challa says.

 

“His brother, Thor is nice though, but he’s a bit of a brute.”

 

“Actually Thor isn’t that bad,” Bucky says.

 

“You haven’t mentioned the worst of them all Steve,” Clint reminds.

 

“He’s not the worst. Erik is actually not that bad, he’s been friends with Sam for the longest time,” Steve says.

 

“He doesn’t sound anywhere near as bad as the other ones,” T’Challa says.

 

“He’s a womanizer,” Steve adds.

 

“They all are, except for Sam of course,” Bucky says. “But there’s something about Erik that doesn’t give me good vibes.”

 

“He’s nice though,” Steve says. “I’ll set you up with him if he actually dates. Too bad he doesn’t.”

 

“He sounds interesting,” T’Challa says.

 

“Yeah. So T’Challa, do you stay at the dorms?” Steve asks.

 

He shakes his head, “I stay in an apartment with my... cousin.”

 

“Oh nice. Bucky and I share an apartment too, Clint lives opposite us, it’s how we met,” Steve says. “You can come over anytime. We’ll give you our number so you can text us.”

 

T’Challa realizes he doesn’t have a phone. He completely forgot about that.

 

“Can you write it in a paper? I think I forgot my phone at home,” he says.

 

“Alright sure,” Steve says.

 

After they all write their numbers for him and after that, they go their separate ways and T’Challa goes home.

 

W’Kabi is in the living room, watching a Spanish movie on the tv screen.

 

“W’Kabi!” He exclaims, falling onto the chair. “I made friends!”

 

“Really? I am happy for you T’Challa,” W’Kabi says. “What are they like?”

 

“Oh W’Kabi, they’re such nice people. I’m sure you’d love to meet them,” he says. “How was your day? Don’t tell me you’ve been siting there all day.”

 

W’Kabi shakes his head. “No, I sat on the other chair too.”

 

“You need to step outside W’Kabi,” T’Challa says. “You’re also getting fat.”

 

“Hey, that is very rude,” W’Kabi says. “And I don’t want to meet the Americans, they scare me.”

 

“You cannot stay in this apartment for two years,” T’Challa says.

 

“Of course I can, it’s very easy,” he relaxes some more.

 

“That is it, I’m enrolling you into a high school,” T’Challa says.

 

“What? I have seen enough american movies to know that is a bad idea,” W’Kabi says.

 

“I don’t care, you need friends your age,” T’Challa says.

 

“But you’re my age,” W’Kabi pouts.

 

“I’m one year older than you. In America, you’re supposed to be in high school,” he argues.

 

“T’Challa...” he groans.

 

“And get up, it’s time to go shopping. I’m getting the both of us smartphones,” T’Challa says which makes W’Kabi perk up.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, we want to fit in, don’t we?”

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the super late update. I was really doubting my abilities to write this book but decided to continue it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book, please go easy on me. There’s no superheroes in this au.


End file.
